Desire
by Aishiteru Girl
Summary: Stefan disappeared and Elena is furious and confused. What happens if Damon jumps at the chance? And what happens when some unexpected visitors come on the scene? Find out! Damon/Elena
1. Silent awareness

**Desire**

by Aishiteru Girl

**Pairing:** Damon/Elena

**Genre:** Romance, Humor

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything. (Even though I would like to own Damon! But who wouldn't??;))

**Summary:**

Elena doesn't know what do anymore. She and Stefan are drifting apart and her new found feelings for Damon are overwhelming her.

**Author's note:**

Just some idea that's in my head for far too long.

It's going to be really awesome

:)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Elena stepped out of the shower grabbing the towel to wrap it around her wet body.

She walked through the small room and stopped in front of the mirrow, looking at her reflection.

"Oh girl you look horrible.."

Several sleepness nights had left obviously their marks. For some time now she couldn't stop thinking about it. About _him_.

And the worst thing was that she didn't even know _why_. Why did she think about him all the time, when she should rather think of her boyfriend?

Truth be told their relationship had changed over the time. He spent more and more time "acting the hero", as Damon would put it.

The upcoming danger was his excuse for **everything**. He even left for weeks, leaving her nothing but a note on her desk, saying he loved her and she shouldn't worry about him.

Yeah. _As if._

If he really loved her, he wouldn't leave her in a town full of vampires. Would he? From time to time she catched herself thinking that maybe it would be best to… no. It wouldn't.

Shaking her head she grabbed her brush and turned around to leave the steamy bathroom. It was pointless to think about it, because the answer deep within her was frightening her.

_He doesn't even care.._

When she opened the door and entered her bedroom, she gasped in utter shock.

"What the hell.. are you doing here?", she shrieked and instantly reached for her necklace for support.

As if it'd be the most normal thing in the world he just laid there on her bed, his legs outstreched and his arms behind his head with his usual smirk on his face.

"Ouch. That hurts. I thought I was practically family, since you and my dear brother are like this", he said holding up two of his fingers to emphasize his statement.

"Why does it sound like a bad thing, coming out of your mouth?"

"Well it's just my humble opinion but… maybe it sounds like that because it _is_ a bad thing. Don't you ever get tired of his 24/7 brooding?"

"Actually I don't," she said rolling her eyes which, appeared to be a regular thing within his presence.

Elena knew that he was right but she'd rather die (pun intended) than admit it.

He closed his eyes and a bright smile played on his lips. Before she could even blink he was in front of her.

"You sure of that?"

She could feel his hot breath on her face and her heart started beating faster immediately.

Suddenly aware of the fact that the only thing she was wearing at that time was a simple towel that didn't even reach her knees, she started to stumble.

"I…I'm ..eh..it's.."

"Don't even start on me, Elena. Your heart is hammering in my ear like a jackhammer!," he said chuckling.

The brunette was so startled that she didn't even flinch when he raised his hands to cup her face in them.

Gently he stroked her cheekbone with his thumb and when he looked her straight in the eye, she started to wonder why she even struggled against it...

* * *

Sooo :D that's it ...

Tell me what you think :)

PS: I need a beta-reader. If someone would like to volunteer, pls mail me :)

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE :)**


	2. His princess

Hey there :)  
Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm SO glad you like it!!! pls continue :) By the way - my copy of "The return - Nightfall" arrived yesterday and I started reading immediately! Oh my god what the hell? I stopped after book three, because it was just too unrealistic. I mean the whole "Klaus - thing" was just ridiculous! But then I read a teaser from "shadow souls" and I just HAD to buy the return books. I hope Elena and Damon will get together!!! Has anyone read those books already? PLS tell me!!!

SOOO back to the story! Sorry for babbling! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**DPOV**

With Stefan out of town it was even easier to put my plans into action. Which, honestly, weren't that evil, because – let's face it – we were made for each other.

I wasn't sure weather she was already aware of this, but fortunately for her, I would make her realize it.

Looking at her confused and with excitement trembling form, I knew I had her right where I wanted her. Thankfully I had time.

Waiting over one hundred years for a woman - no wait – vampire. Scratch that. Waiting for a fucking, selfish bitch, that didn't even return my love, that didn't even care if I was alive or already burned to ashes..Yeah well. That made you patient and of course angry as hell. But revenge could wait. My sweet revenge would come sooner or later.

However I wouldn't let this ruin my current intentions. I had already almost missed the chance to keep hold of my real princess of darkness and I wouldn't – did I dare say it? - pass up this "heaven made" opportunity.

I couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on my handsome face. Elenas breathing was uneven and stared up at me – expectantly.

Careful not to scare her off by my too fast vampire movements, I leaned forward to whisper something in her ear.

"Soon…my little princess!"

And after a soft kiss right unter her delicate earlobe, I swung myself easily back out of the window and into the welcoming darkness of the forest.

* * *

Sorry that it's extremly short. But I tried to update as soon as possible! There will be another update in the next few days :)

Love


	3. Connecting

I'm sooo sorry but I didn't have time to update this week :)

My best friends birthday party and so on! Thank you so much for the comments, alerts and favs! Even though I would love to get a few more reviews, considering the fact that so many people have subscribed and not even half of them has left anything :( poor me :D

By the way : SPOILER

* * *

How absolutely perfect was episode 18??? and the dance in ep 19 *siiigh* so hot :) I see them getting together :D ohhh yes!

Back to the story :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Elena couldn't believe it. He just let her stand there like a complete moron. But maybe it was for the best. After all she almost gave in to him.

Staring vacantly into space for a couple of minutes she nearly forgot to close the open window but gladly the cold wind reminded her. She went across the room, staring into the gloominess. She wondered whether he was already gone or just hidden somewhere. Being just human was a burden – sometimes – especially when you wanted to make out someone in the middle of the night.

Finally she gave up, closed the damn window and slowly got into her bed and under the comfy covers.

She had to pull herself together if she didn't want to end up like Katherine - part 2. First of all because she never wanted to be as cruel as she was. And second of all because.. she didn't even know but there was something in her that told her she had to make a choice.

The most odd thing was, that for the first time since she got to know the Salvatore brothers, she wasn't one hundred percent sure that she would pick the right one.

Wait – did she even have the choice?

Everything got so complicated lately.

Sighing she turned around to reach for her journal. She had to get some things off of her chest.

* * *

The second he opened the door to the Boarding house, he inhaled deeply.

"Thank god. Or should I rather say: Thank you, Saint Stefan?"

He wasn't able to scent a single thing that reminded him of Stefan.. Fortunately he hadn't been here for weeks now and obviously hadn't paid a visit ever since.

To be precise, it had been two weeks, five days, eight hours, twenty-seven minutes and sixteen seconds of freedom He felt like a teenanger all over again.

Damon walked up the stairs into his room, shutting the door with a bang. Even though he didn't need to, he felt more comfortable maintaining his privacy. You never knew when someone wanted to rush in.

Almost without any exertion of force he pushed his library cupboard out of the way, typed in his secret code and waited for the red light to stop beeping and turn green.

Finally it did and the big heavy steel door opened with a squeak, revealing his little secret.

He shuddered a tiny bit but refused to let it affect him. He was a vampire for god's sake. Not a whiny sissi like his brother.

At a rattling pace he got in there and looked around. Mhhh what should it be?

He took some of the bags lying in the corner and looked around. Maybe he had to restock sometime soon. Lately he was in here too often for his taste.

When he left the room he closed the door and shoved the cupboad back into place with one hand.

He walked down the stairs into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of his finest wine - but only half-full - cause the best was yet to come. Opening one of the bags he filled the glass with the red liquid that made him crave for more.

He took a sip and the taste that spread out in his mouth made him moan in pleasure. It made his fangs grow painfully and his eyes turn black.

The dark veins underneath his eyes became visible and he tilted his head back, breathing heavily.

It had been far too long that he had been drinking human blood. But gladly, unlike his brother, he had it under control. He knew when to stop.

Slowly he turned around, taking his glass and the bottle with him, and walked into the living room.

He let himself fall on the couch, the glass still firm in his grip.

Damon closed his eyes and downed the drink at one big gulp.

"Home, Sweet Home," He said smiling.

* * *

Elena tossed and turned. For over three hours now she was unable to go to sleep. She had too many things on her mind. Staring into the darkness she realized that it was pointless.

She turned on her beside lamp and reached for her cellphone. Scanning through her phone list she searched for a name.

There it was.

Sarah

**Stefan**

Tyler L.

She hesitated. Should she really call him? At.. 2 o'clock in the morning? What should she say? What would he answer her? Should she do it? Yes? No? Would he even care if she did not?

She exhaled through her nose and knit her eyebrows. Suddenly she knew what to do. Or at least she thought so.

Again she looked up a name, but this time – really hit the "call" button.

She didn't have to wait long untill he answered her call.

"Yeeeees?," he said in his rough voice and her heart missed a beat. Seriously. What. the hell. was **wrong **with her?

* * *

Yeah I know :) Not lots of Delena action in here but I PROMISE in the next chapter you will get some ;)

Pls don't forget to review!

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE **


	4. The observer

Sorry it took me like FOREVER to update -.- My computer crashed and ugh.. whatever. I'm sorry :)

Have fun with chapter four! Oh and happy Mother's Day to all of your moms! Or if you are already one-congrats!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Uhm..It's me. Elena," she replied and instantly wanted to slap herself for sounding so insecure.

"I knew you couldn't resist me. Miss me already? Want me to come over for a little pillow fight?"

She knew he was just playing with her but the thought of him with her in bed right then was messing with her head. Taking a deep breath she pressed her cellphone between her shoulder and her ear and started fumbling wither her shorts.

"Haha. Get over yourself. You're not that hot, you know? Not everybody wants you. And that's not the reason I called you."

"Ouch. That hurt my feelings, kitten! So why did you call me then? Did something happen you couldn't tell our precious little bunny eater?"

Rolling her eyes she sighed and began to wonder why she even did call him in the first place. Ah right. Stefan.

"I just wanted to know if Stefan called you or sent you a message..or..something? I mean to tell you where he is and when he wil be coming back"

"You think he would call me? When he doesn't even want to inform YOU about his whereabouts? Don't you think that's a LITTLE unrealistic? Trust me, if something had happened to him I would have told you. He's okay" He chuckled and the sound gave her goosebums. There was nothing funny about her boyfriend being far away and in possible danger! Despite the fact that she didn't want to, she felt a smile creep up on her face.

It felt weird but deep inside she knew, that when Damon was sure about Stefans well-being, she should trust him. Even though he would never admit it, Damon still cared about his brother.

And maybe even a little for her...

"You're probably right. I'm just a little on the edge lately. I presume you don't know what he wanted to take care of, do you?"

"Ehm. Didn't you listen to me? I just told you I have NO idea where he went and why."

As soon as the words had left his mouth there spread out an awkward silence.

With amazement he noticed that he wanted to tell her about what had happened before his brother left, but he decided against it.

For one thing she wouldn't believe him and for another thing she would worry about the little puppie muncher and this didn't go with his plans - so he just kept quiet and listened to her breathing, waiting for her to break the silence.

"So.. What are your plans for tomorrow?". He couldn't believe she had actually asked him that. Was she referring to something?Either way.. Plans for tomorrow? Mhh..originally he had planned to drive out of town, book a hotel room and grab some "snacks" to play with. But obviously Elena was up for something. Interesting..

"Well nothing too exciting. Maybe you can persuade me. What did you have in mind? After all I have to take care of you. Wouldn't want Stefan to spank me, huh?"

She had to laugh at this image. "I wanted to invite Bonnie and Caroline. You know, cook dinner and have a sleep over. I didn't realize how much I miss them. All those past..weeks.. I spent thinking about him and hoping he would come back. But all I can do is pray that he _will _- when he's ready. So I decided we should spend some quality best friend time."

"Does_ quality best friend time _invole a 165 years old handsome vampire? Cause it sounds boring. Extreeeemely boring."

"Then you don't have to come. Didn't want to hinder you from getting drunk and suck the life out of innocent people!"

"You forgot raping some virgins and poisoning the wells.."

"Very mature, Damon. But besides that I don't think it would be a good idea to show up. Caroline and Bonnie wouldn't be too thrilled to see you. After all you used Care and tried to kill Bonnie…." She said and immediately knew that he would just dismiss it as beside the point.

"That's a matter of opinion. Caroline was.. delicious and good for some fun. I could have killed her but I didn't. Same with Bonnie. She was doing her little witchy thingy. It annoyed me - I bit her – end of story. BUT I didn't kill her either!"

Elena sighed and rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood for any more discussions.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. Sorry to disturb you. I think I'm able to go back to sleep now," she snapped.

Damon laughed at her sudden bitchiness and poured himself another glass of Bourbon.

"Easy, kitten. Save your fierceness for when we're in bed," he said and snickered quietly.

Watching at the clock on her bedside table she worked the remaining hours of sleep out in her head and squinted her eyes shut.

The rain that had begun hours ago was still pouring down.

"Look - I don't know whether you hit your head or something. But I've had enough of," she began but was interrupted by a loud bang on her window that made her leap to her feet.

"Oh my god! What he hell was that?" she shrieked and spun around to find the trigger of the strange noise. Then she closed her eyes to regain her composure. Elena slowly walked to her window, still keeping a little distance.

Damon at the other end was talking nonstop.

"ELENA! Can you hear me? Is everything allright? What happened? ANSWER ME!"

She couldn't see anything outside_. Maybe a branch... Completely normal...Don't freak out._

"I'm okay Damon. Don't worry. It's nothing. I'm going to bed now. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" she tried to soothe him. "Have a nice dream. Bye-byeeee".

Elena ended the call and put her cellphone on the dresser. She tilted her head back and exhaled loudly. Then she closed the distance between her and the window and opened it to stuck her head out of the window and looked for any sign of an uninvited guest, but found nothing. Sighing in relief she che chuckled at her herself. She was so schizophrenic sometimes.

Just as she was about to pull back, she saw something out of the corner of her eye, that sent shivers up and down her spine...

* * *

_Author's Note: _

_SOOOO - __What did she see? And most important: Do you want Stefan to come back??? _

_Tell me and write a **review** :)_


	5. Overwhelmed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Sorry guys! This is NOT a chapter. Don't read any further if you haven't watched episode 22 yet!

**SPOILER!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Again, I'm so sorry that this is NOT a chapter but I am SO oberwhelmed by the new episode!

I have to share my feelings!

**AND I want to hear your opinion**!

**How did you like the episode?**

I was on cloud nine ! I felt like all my dreams about Elena & Damon finally came true!

But of course they had to destroy it! I'm so pissed! Why did she have to come back at THIS moment?  
When Damon finally had the balls to do something?

WHY?

How did YOU like the episode?

**PLS leave a review I would LOVE to hear what you think about it!**

I'm going crazy :)

_PS: The actual chapter will be up this evening ;) _

_PLS don't kill me (if you don't have the ability to turn me that is ;))_

_KISSES :) ISABELL_


End file.
